


[Podfic] Nobody's Savior

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magical AU/AR, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore is dead, Severus Snape is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Minerva is the spy inside the castle, and the war wages on. When the Boy Who Lived, who died in an accident before he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, is found going about his business in the Muggle World, everything changes – for the Order, for the Wizarding world and especially for Severus Snape. As Severus tries to discover why Albus hid Harry Potter, Harry Potter discovers magic, friends and a godfather, but nothing interests him more than Severus. A retelling of the final destruction of Voldemort, by the Boy Who Lived for quite a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nobody's Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts), [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody's Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141607) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> Fic written by Suitesamba for Writcraft in 2013 Secret Snarry Swap. Thanks to my beta, Ashiiblack, and the cover artist, Knowmefirst. Music "Americana" by Kevin MacLeod used under Creative Commons License. You can find him at incompetech.com.  
> This is my longest project to date, and my first one in multiple parts, so that was a learning experience in creating the podbook. Thanks to the author for permission to record this awesome fic, although it's still frustrating to deal with your short, choppy, incomplete sentences! That said, I hope I performed it with justice and emotion.

  
[Part 1 MP3](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/NobodysSavior-1.mp3) [74 MB, 01:19:38]  
[Part 2 MP3](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/NobodysSavior-2.mp3) [83 MB, 01:28:41]  
[Part 3 MP3](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/NobodysSavior-3.mp3) [83 MB, 01:28:34]  
[Part 4 MP3](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/NobodysSavior-4.mp3) [65 MB, 01:09:47]

[Podbook](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/Nobody's%20Savior.m4b) [639 MB, 05:26:40]

[Outtakes](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/NobodyOuttakes.mp3) [2 MB, 00:1:50] (not included in the podbook)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover] Nobody's Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677061) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
